<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer depression by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651922">summer depression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll be your blogging girl in red [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(( im sorry yall she sad, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, MOSTLY COMFORT OK, Supportive Alya Césaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's in a bad place, but Alya will always be there</p><p>Based on <i>summer depression</i> by girl in red</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll be your blogging girl in red [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette tossed and turned under the light sheets, the AC full force blasting on her back as hot sunlight streamed through the windows. Tears stained her cheeks as she reached up for her water bottle. Becoming dehydrated was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> something she wanted to add to her list of both mental and physical hindrances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at her phone that laid face up, displaying the time. An unfortunate time to still be in bed, she decided. It read </span>
  <em>
    <span>14:41.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The afternoons creeped closer and closer as the days passed. Marinette barely even kept track of the week, anymore, hours seeming easily discarded and unregarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like the only time she ever moved was to get something to eat or drink, or defeating the ever so occasional akuma. Hawkmoth was sparse with his akumas over the summer. </span>
  <span>Maybe he took a break, to make up for the late night akumas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette slowly sat up, water bottle still in hand, and grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil. Her hand shook as she flipped through the book to a blank page and started to draw a concept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear light chatter coming from the apartment, yet it was severely muffled by the layer of floor between her and the other people. There was a light knock on the trapdoor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Marinette said, her voice hoarse from a lack of speech and previous cry session. Alya popped her head in, a worried look upon her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke Marinette’s heart to see her girlfriend upset. She knew Alya worried about her, but she didn’t know what to do in order to get out of her downward spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya came up the steps and sat on Marinette’s bed. She slung her bag in front of her and pulled out a paper bag, branded </span>
  <em>
    <span>Burger King.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Alya said, handing Marinette the bag. She took a bottle from the side of the backpack, presumably a soft drink. She sat it down next to the paper bag, taking Marinette’s hands in her own a few seconds after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have you not taking care of yourself.” Alya said, raising Marinette’s hands to her lips, placing a light kiss of the back of her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette took a deep breath in, sighing. She nodded at the words, smiling a bit. “Thanks, Alya.” was all she said in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya reached over, brushing Marinette’s bangs from covering her eyes. There were deep, purple circles under her eyes. She cupped her face, lightly rubbing her cheek with her thumb. “You have to sleep more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t. I don’t know why. Paranoia, probably.” Marinette replied. “But I do know I sleep better when I’m with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Then I’m staying here. I’ll be right back.” Marinette only left her mouth hanging open as she watched her girlfriend slip down the steps and out the trapdoor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya you don’t have to-” she barely got out, before Alya was gone. She sighed at the ordeal, knowing that nothing would stop her, especially when it came to her loved ones. Marinette opened the paper bag, taking the chicken nuggets out and taking a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki flew out from her place behind the cat pillow. “Alya really is a nice girl. You’re amazing for each other!” she chirped. Marinette chuckled, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. She’s a force of nature, of course, but an amazing force of nature I’m lucky to have.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no words :))<br/>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>